Candor or Dauntless No war
by AwesomeDauntless99
Summary: There was never a war and the gang comes together for a dirty little game of Candor or Dauntless. lots of romance! FourTris!
1. Chapter 1

Candor or Dauntless:

A/N) Everyone's alive but Al. Tobias and Tris are dating and live together same with Will and Christina. It's Tobias years (get it?) after Tris's initiation and there was no war.

Oh and by the way this is my first piece so let me know if you like it!

Chapter 1

Tris's POV

I wake up to Tobias kissing me.

"Rise and shine babe!" He purrs into my ear.

I kiss him back hard. His tone is suductive and makes me want him.

"Seriously Tris, they have pancakes in the cafeteria!" He says sarcastically.

"But I want you," I said lifting his short and feeling his firm abs.

"Save the passion for later I have a feeling it's going to be a good day!" He says before jumping out of bed.

"Okay but we are getting a shower together!" I say as he walks into the bathroom in our apartment.

"Alright babe. That's fine with me!" He walks out of the bathroom butt naked startling me.

"Tobias you naughty boy!" I play with him as I rip off my black lace bra.

"I must have you!" He says pulling off my pants and putting me in the shower.

Page break

When we get out of the shower I put on a black tank top and skinny jeans with my combat boots. As I do my makeup Tobias kisses my neck gently. We sure do have a lot of intimate moments lately. Sometimes I find myself just wanting him.

"Alright babe lets go to the cafeteria," he says after I'm done.

We walk to our usual table with Will, Christina, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna.

"I'm am cordially inviting you all to a rousing game of Candor or Dauntless at my house around seven." Uriah says in his most prestigious voice.

Everyone agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N) Sorry my chapters are a little short but I'm new at this!

Chapter 2

"Come on Tris, lets go shopping!" Christina says after taking a bite of a muffin and getting up from the table.

"Sure as long as I can get some launderette," I say as I follow her to the pit.

"You and Four sure have been active lately," she tells me.

"Yeah I don't know what has gotten into us but I am definitely enjoying it. By the way has have you and Will been?" I ask.

"Great! We just finished moving all of my stuff into his apartment. Then we took our new mattress for a spin," Christina tells me as we reach the store.

"Like bare butt or did you just sleep?" I ask holding a bra up to my chest.

"Oh bare butts all the way!" She spills.

"Oh that is really cute!"

"It totally would fit you," I say holding the miniskirt up to Christina. "Go ahead, try it on.

We end up with a pretty good haul. I got two new shirts, three bras, and four pairs of jeans. Christina gets some nice shirts and a lacy, revealing bra and panties as a gift to Will.

"I'm going to wear then tonight" Christina says about her

undergarments.

"Then be sure to do all of your tasks at Candor or Dauntless because I don't think Will would like it if everyone else saw you in that bra," I tell her.

"Yeah and then when we get home I can give him a real show!" She says.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N/) I hope everyone likes my story. I've read a ton of Candor or Dauntless's and some of them a pretty boring so I wrote my own.

Chapter 3

Tobias and I show up at Uriah's place a little early but Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Christina and Will are already there.

"So now we just wait for Marlene," Uriah says.

As if she heard him, Marlene walks through the door and takes a seat in between Uriah and me on the floor.

"Does everyone know how to play?" Zeke asks.

"Yes and no," I say. "I remember playing before, but I don't exactly remember all of the rules."

"Okay well what happens is someone asks another person Candor or Dauntless. If you choose Candor then they ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. If you pick dauntless, they give you a dare and you have to do it. If you don't do it, you have to take off one article of clothing and the person who is naked first loses," Zeke explains.

"Okay," I reply.

"I'm going first," Uriah says. "Four Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to write I like big boobs on your arm," Uriah says, smirking.

Tobias takes his shirt off.

"Paseycake!" Zeke says.

"Will Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

"Candor," Will replies.

"Do you ever fantasize about other women while you and Christina are doing it?" Tobias says.

"No," Will says. "Christina is my everything and I don't need other women even in a fantasy."

"Aw!" Christina squeals kissing Will.

"Oh get a room!" Lynn says.

"Zeke Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks.

"Dauntless! I ain't me paseycake!"

"I dare you to..." Will whispers the rest into Zeke's ear!

Zeke's eyes widen with what looks a bit like fear as he runs to the kitchen.

"I will be right back!" He yells in the bathroom.

A moment later Zeke strolls out if the bathroom wearing nothing but whip cream underwear!

"Eww Zeke you are disgusting!" Marlene squeals!

"Will why would you tell him that!?" Christina yells slapping Will on the arm.

"I didn't think he would do it!" Will defends himself.

"Well he ain't no paseycake!" Everyone says together mocking Zeke.

"You can keep the bottle of whipped cream bro. Now go put your clothes back on!" Uriah tells Zeke.

"Okay okay!" Zeke says.

When he comes back Tobias asks a question.

"Why would you even do that man? You found have just taken your shirt off," Tobias says.

"I ain't no paseycake!" Zeke replies.


	4. Chapter Tobias

A/N) I forgot to say that Zeke and Shauna are dating.

Chapter Tobias

"Well I guess it's my turn," Zeke says. "Marlene you know the question."

"Dauntless!" Marlene practically shouts.

"I dare you to run through the halls with no shirt or bra!" Zeke says.

"Zeke! If she does it your not coming!" Shauna declares.

"You just want to see me topless don't you Zeke?" Marlene asks.

"No my girlfriend is sitting right here!" Zeke asks.

"You could take just your shirt off and not do it Mar," Lynn says.

Marlene takes a moment to contemplate her options as the boys all look wide eyes and curious.

"I think I'm just going to take One piece of clothing off," Marlene declared.

"Good choice," Christina and I say at the same time as Mar takes her shirt off.

"Well now it's my turn," Marlene says. "Uriah."

"Candor. I think I am going to change it up a bit."

"What is your most embarrassing moment with a girl?" Marlene asks.

"Well when I was twelve there was a game of 7 minutes in heaven and I got this girl I really liked. When we got into the closet, she told me I could get to second base, and I had to ask her what second base was. She told me that instead of second base I could see and squeeze her boobs. So she look her shirt off and I fainted when I saw them. It was pretty embarrassing," Uriah spills.

"Wow!" I say. "That must have been terrible." It must have been pretty treacherous fainting in front of your crush when you see her boobs.

"Yeah dude that must have sucked!" Tobias says laughing.

"Geeze Four!" Uriah shouts. "It's my turn. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!" I say, excited.

"I dare you to kiss Zeke passionately for six seconds," Uriah dares.

"I'm good," I say and take off my shirt. I really don't want to kiss Zeke and I think Tobias would get really jealous.

"Sexy!" Zeke says. "Man Four, she must be a firecracker in the bedroom!"

"Zeke you are looking to get punched!" Tobias yells.

"It's ok!" I reassure Tobias.

"Zeke!" Shauna exclaims. "I am your girlfriend you know! I should just dump you. You've been a bit to interested in other girls tonight!"

"No babe! Please don't go," Zeke follows Shauna into Uriah's bedroom.

"Well it's my turn," I say.


End file.
